European Army
The European Army, officially the European Federation Army, is the main land-based component of the European Federation Defense Force . History Write the first section of your page here. Organization The main base combat units of the European Army are composed of brigades and divisions. However, the Defense Force has made the move of gathering three or more of the independent brigades into Battlegroups. These Battlegroups may be deployed independently or are able to serve as maneuver elements for a larger theater-wide engagement. There are six types of Battlegroups: Assault '(denoting an armor-heavy formation of two armored brigades and a motorized brigade), '''Tactical '(denoting a medium-intensity formation of two mechanized brigades and an armored brigade), 'Light '(composed of two motorized brigades and a mechanized brigade), 'Airmobile '(composed of a brigade of heavy attack helicopters and three brigades of light infantry mated to Army Aviation's troop transport helicopters), 'Airborne '(a heavy air-dropped light infantry force of four parachute infantry brigades) and '''Special Ops (well-trained light infantry formation composed of three spec-ops brigades or three mountaineer/snow warfare brigades specialized for fighting in Scandinavia, the Alps or the Balkans). At the same time, substantial stocks of tanks and infantry fighting vehicles are available for the cadre divisions covering the vast European-Russian frontier. In case of war, conscripts and reservists may be mobilized for Eastern service, guarding against the expected main Russian thrust. With 6 armored and mechanized divisions per sector in the East, it is expected that they will be able to cover the subsequent mobilization of other units further in the West. Another branch of the European Army is the European Army Light Aviation which is responsible for observation, reconnaissance, assault and supply duties. Doctrine and prominent units Within the European Army, there are certain military units which have priority access to top-of-the-line technology. The EUROCORPS, formed in the 1990s as an intergovernmental army corps, has been transformed into the European Army's elite conventional forces. The Panzerlehrbrigade and the 501st Legion were founded to provide aggressor training in the Army's Joint Readiness Center and to provide a testbed for the Army's experimental technologies, primarily those related to armored and mechanized warfare. Many of the equipment and tactics pioneered by these units would eventually make their way down through the Army by the Third World War. Equipment Small arms Pistols * Heckler and Koch HK45 * Glock 17/19/20 * Browning Hi-Power * Cz 75 * Beretta 92 * Walther P99 * Heckler and Koch P7 * Heckler and Koch P8/USP * SIG Sauer SP-2022 * WIST-94 * Beretta 90two * SIG Sauer P220 Assault rifles * Beretta ARX-160 * CZ-805 BREN * FB MSBS * FN F2000 * Steyr AUG * Heckler and Koch G36 * vz.58 * FAMAS * Heckler and Koch G3 * Beretta AR70/90 * FB Beryl * Ak 5C Sniper rifles * Machine guns * Grenade launchers * Man-portable rocket and missile systems * MILAN * HOT * ERYX * AT4 * Panzerfaust 3 * APILAS * Armbrust * Breda Folgore recoilless rifle * Carl Gustav recoilless rifle * LRAC F1 Artillery Light artillery * (mortar carrier variant of APC family) Medium artillery * PzH 2000 * AuF1 * CAESAR * Archer * DANA/ZUZANA Heavy artillery Rocket artillery * MARS III multiple rocket launcher system * Hadès tactical ballistic missile Air defense * Luftvärnskanonvagn (lvkv) 9040 self propelled antiaircraft gun * Crotale surface to air missile * Eurodynamics-Diehl BGT Spatha surface to air missile (in development) * Vehicles Main battle tanks *KMW-Nexter Pandora *Leopard 2 *AMX Leclerc *C1 Ariete Infantry fighting vehicles *Puma *VBCI *CV90 *Freccia *Marder (being phased out) *AMX-10P (being phased out) Armored personnel carriers * VBCI * ASCOD * Dardo * CV90 * Patria AMV/KTO Rosomak * Pandur II * Boxer MRAV * Iveco SuperAV * MOWAG Piranha Reconnaissance vehicles * B1 Centauro * AMX-10 * ERC-90 Sagaie * VBC-90 * Fennek * VBL * Wiesel AWC Infantry mobility vehicles MRAP Light mobility vehicle Artillery * Category:European Federation Category:European Federation Defense Force Category:Armies